


The Stalwart Dwarf

by Aria_Breuer



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanfiction Stories by Genre Collection, Friendship Poem, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 07:50:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12383982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aria_Breuer/pseuds/Aria_Breuer
Summary: A poem written for Gimli, about Gimli, and his stalwart actions throughout his dwarvish life.





	The Stalwart Dwarf

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimers:** I do not own _The Lord of the Rings_. J.R.R. Tolkien does.
> 
> Yes, I am back doing poetry! This time, it’s all about our favorite dwarf, Gimli. :)

Gimli is a stalwart dwarf  
capable of many things. He sailed far  
across the ocean, but never once did he  
return to Middle-earth’s shores.

Gimli was fairer dwarf  
with auburn hair to boot. He loved his  
battle-hardened games with Legolas,  
Mirkwood’s elven prince to refute.

Gimli lived like any dwarf,  
loving gems and fair stones. His times  
of hardship proved too far, when  
this dwarf came out last.

Gimli saw many great deeds,  
far younger than most dwarfs. His deeds  
made him such a dwarf, but his heart  
longed for the sea and his true friend’s heart.

Gimli came out farther in the end  
than any dwarf can count. Long bereft  
were his days of plunder, now none  
can foretell his fate, let alone his future.

In the end, Gimli chose his path,  
as only time will tell. He met Legolas  
on the shores of Tol Eressëa and  
not once returned to Middle-earth’s shores.

So, ends our tale about Gimli’s fate  
and the lives he lost in turn. Now ever-reaching  
for the stars, some would say they hear Gimli’s  
battle cries at night, where night is young and fair.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
